


Strawberry Wine

by smcki10



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: At 17 Andy finds something that will last a lifetime;Love. She fell in love with Robert Sullivan but she never realized how it would impact her life for years to come.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my brand new fic! Thank you to VVelasquez94 for all her help your amazing! Here chapter 1! 

Strawberry Wine 

17-year-old Andrea "Andy" Herrera made her way into the beanery of her dad’s firehouse. School had been cancelled for the day and she didn’t want to stay cooped up in her house. She couldn’t find Ryan which wasn’t unusual these days.   
  
“Mija, what are you doing here?” Her dad asked as she came in.  
  
“School was cancelled for the day. You need help here?”  
  
“Sure, you can help the guys clean the rigs,” Pruitt said as Andy nodded, dropping her bag in an empty chair on the way to the barn.   
  
“Are you lost little girl?” One of the new guys asked.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that probie,” she heard a familiar voice say from the other side. She ignored the probie and made her way to the Aid car.   
  
“So, were you suspended again?” Robert Sullivan asked her from where he was sitting, doing an inventory.  
  
“No, classes were cancelled, and I’ve only been suspended once.”   
  
“This year…” he said tossing one of the clipboards to her. Robert was someone she had become fast friends with when he had been stationed at 19, about a year ago. Even though there was an age gap, it didn’t bother them or derail their friendship.   
  
“Who’s the jackass?” She asked has she pulled one of the boxes down and started counting its contents.  
  
“Jackson. He’s a pain in the ass, doesn’t know when to shut up or how to follow rules.”   
  
“How many times has he got himself, or everyone else, almost killed?”   
  
“Like…every call.” he said with a laugh. That afternoon after they were done with the inventory, they moved onto another chore: making sure everything was in the right spot in the equipment locker. Her and Robert were laughing about something when they heard yelling coming from somewhere. Andy froze she knew who it was. Ryan, her best friend who, lately, had been going down a bad path.   
  
“Where is she?” She heard him yell. Robert immediately noticed the fear in her eyes.   
  
“C’mon” he said taking her hands and leading her up to where his bunk was. He shut the door behind them and pulled the curtain.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked as they sat down on the bed.   
  
“You know how he’s had a lot of anger issues. Lately, he’s been mad if he can’t find me. I don’t feel safe anymore.” She said, her tough girl persona breaking as a tear slipped down her cheek.   
  
“It’s okay,” he said wrapping her in a hug and leaning back on the bed. He was now laying on his back with Andy on his side, cuddling up to him.  
  
“When did it start?”   
  
“At the end of last year. He claims I’m his girlfriend, even though I’ve told him several times that I don’t feel for him that way… That I love someone else” she said, putting her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.   
  
“For the record I love you too.” He said quietly as she reached up and kissed him gently. They had been dancing around each other from the moment they had become friends. There was always something more between them. Their age difference had just kept them apart. They both got lost in the kiss. Andy let out a low moan as he kissed her neck.   
  
“As much as I want to keep on doing this, we need to talk first.” she said panting. They pulled apart, landing on their sides, staring at each other.  
  
“I know I shouldn’t want this because of that 6-year age difference, but damn Andy! I’ve tried to date, I’ve tried ignoring it, but at the end of the day all I want is you.” he said quietly, brushing some of her loose hair from her face and kissing her forehead.   
  
“I want to be with you too when I’m with you I feel —I just feel” she said leaning forward and kissing him.   
  
“So, we both agree? We want to give this a go?” Robert asked running one of his hands down her back.   
  
“Yes, but how?” She asked giving him a short kiss.   
  
“How about we spend time together? One on one, and go from there? Then once your 18, no more hiding” he said kissing her neck.   
  
“Okay,” She said with a smirk.   
  
That night, most of the shift was tucked away in their bunks. Robert and Andy had disappeared to the bunk she always used, away from everyone off of the breezeway. Andy had changed into a tank top and an old pair of SFD shorts and Robert had stripped down to his boxers and a muscle tank top. They were curled up together in the bed, talking.   
  
“How are you going to handle school with Ryan?”   
“I honestly have no idea… I’m pretty scared. I’ve thought about seeing if papi will let me do the distance learning from here,” Andy said quietly.   
  
“If today is any indication of what could happen when you’re at school with him, I would go talk to your dad myself if you wanted me to.”  
  
“Will you go with me to tell him?”   
  
“Of course, baby” he said kissing her. They both got lost in the kiss as Robert flipped them over so Andy was on the bottom. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then reciprocated the gesture. When Robert felt Andy’s hand on his boxers, he stopped her.  
  
“Andy, we need to slow down, okay? I don’t want us to blow up because we don’t slow down.” He said, gently kissing her neck. Before he laid down and pulled her close to him and pulled the comforter over her, kissing her forehead as they fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
